


Happy Birthday

by Readerstories



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: It's your birthday, and this calls for a huge party!





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [headcanons about falling for a fellow crew member](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417092) by hoe-imaginess. 



The Red hair Pirates takes birthdays very seriously. There is no point in trying to hide it or not mentioning it, Shanks finds out anyway. Every Red Hair pirate gets a birthday celebration, and that includes you. They are big partys, and this time, yours is even bigger than last time. Shanks have really outdone himself when it comes to everything, from the booze to the presents. He says it's to make up for the fact that they had to celebrate your birthday a day late last year, but you wonder if there might be some other reason.

Before you can think to much about it, your thoughts are interrupted by your captain calling for you.

"Hey, come drink with me!" You grin at the man, grabbing a drink from the table before walking over to him. You sit down next to Shanks and he throws an arm around you. You try to act normal while your heart is hammering in your chest.

"What do you think of a drinking game, us against Benn and Yasopp?" You can tell he has had a few already, but you know his limits are sky high. So is most of the crews.

"Hell yeah, lets beat them!" You grin at him and you clink your cups together.

A little while later and the drinking game is forgotten in favour of hearing Shanks tell a wild story. You aren't really paying attention to the story, instead you're talking about what booze is the best with Benn. Shanks still has his arm around you, you pretend that you haven't noticed. When you make a move to get up, Shanks sends you a questioning look.

"I just need to pee, be right back."

"Don't take too long, or I'll send someone to drag you back, it's your birthday party after all!" At that all the guys cheers and clink their glasses together, you laugh and wave at them.

On your way back you grab another drink. You mean to plop back down next to Shanks, but then you start chatting with Benn who's also on his way to the bathroom. When you finish talking to him, you don't have time to react before you're pulled down into someones lap. That someone turns out to be Shanks, and it makes your head swim for other reasons than the alcohol..

"There you are, thought I lost you!" His grin is teasing and drunk. You poke your tongue at him.

"I was right in front of you you dumbbell." Shanks laughs and the rest of the crew joins him. After that the talk goes back to the usual stuff, but with you still in Shanks lap. He doesn't push you off and you don't make a move to get off either, convincing yourself that your cheeks are hot because of the alcohol and nothing else. After a while there's a moment where you're not in the middle of a conversation, the people around you caught up in each their own. It's fine, it lets you try to clear your head a bit and just watch your crew members in silent appreciation. You feel a finger poking your side and look at the source, Shanks.

"Hey, you go drifting of on me?" You smile at him, happy for the attention from your captain.

"A little bit, I'm just happy to be her with you.. all." That last word was more of an afterthought, you're don't think he notices.

"I'm happy you're here too. Happy birthday." It's a small smile, but genuine. You giggle, drunk on alcohol and from sitting in your crush's lap.

"I'm pretty sure you have wished me that a few times already." Shanks grins.

"Yeah but not privately. So happy Birthday again!" Another big grin, and he grabs the both your cheeks when he speaks. Next thing you know, Shanks pulls you down and plants a big, sloppy kiss on your mouth. You freeze, and when Shanks pulls away, so does he, grin faltering. 

Before it can fall too much however, you pull him back by the lapels of his ridiculous open shirt for another kiss. It's just lips first, then you trace your tongue along Shanks lips. He opens up slowly, and you turn so you can straddle his lap, Shanks's hands land at your hips. You get some wolf-whistles and suddenly you are aware that the crew is still around you. You are too drunk and happy to care, so instead of stopping kissing Shanks, you opt for waving your middle finger around in the general direction of your crew mates. You can feel Shanks grin, you have to break the kiss when yours starts matching his.

"About fucking time!" Someone shouts to your right, you laugh and Shanks grin gets even bigger.

"Hell yeah, it also means I get to do this!", you say as you shove a hand down his open shirt. Shanks grins dissepears and he shrieks

"Ah, how can you have so cold hands?!" He tries to shove you off to no avail. You laugh and the rest of the crew joins you, while Shanks rests his head on your shoulder and tries not to whine about your cold hands.


End file.
